Walhalla
by Hitomi Valentine
Summary: Pour lutter contre Aizen,le Sereitei doit faire appel a ses cousins de l'ouest, les Anges qui se chargent des âmes en Europe. Quoique, si les Capitaines avaient su ce qui les attendait, ils auraient peutêtre préféré se charger du traître seuls...
1. Chapter 1

**Walhalla**

Salut a tous et a toutes ! Je préviens tout de suite : ceci est un délire entre potes, bien qu'on se soit investit a fond dedans. J'espère que ca vous plaira ! Enjoy !

Disclaimer : Naaaaaaaaan, malheureusement pour moi, les perso de bleach ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage. Par contre, Alizée, Van et toute la bande de tarés du Walhalla, ils sont à nous ! Quant à savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose…

Résumé : A cause d' Aizen, le Sereitei se trouve dans une position de faiblesse. Ils sont obligés de faire appel à leurs terribles « cousins de l'ouest », ceux qui s'occupent des âmes en Europe. Si les Capitaines avaient su ce qui les attendait, ils auraient peut être préféré affronter le traître seuls…

Auteurs : Hitomi, Iwa et Hikage, le terrible Akatsuki Club. Fuyez tous !

* * *

Paris, Tour Eiffel.

Une nuit calme, au dessus de la capitale de France. Pas un bruit, pas un souffle de vent, même pas au sommet de la tour qui fait la fierté de la ville. Juste une âme, recroquevillée au dernier étage, et qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

Le fantôme, un jeune homme qui serait mort à vingt ans environs, jeta des regards effrayés a droite et a gauche. Rien d'autre que le silence. Le pauvre commença à se détendre, persuadé d'avoir enfin semé son poursuivant.

Un hurlement horrible retentit quelque part sur sa droite : sans réfléchir, le jeune mort bondit sur ses pieds et détala. Il s'élança dans le vide et atterrit 300 mètres plus bas, indemne, bien évidemment, il y a quelques avantages à être mort, comme par exemple celui de ne pas pouvoir mourir de nouveau (enfin, normalement).

De nouveau l'âme prit ses jambes à son cou, s'estimant encore bien trop près de l'origine du cri. Bien lui en prit, car là où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt se trouvait à présent un cratère fumant, et un monstre ressemblant à un crapaud affublé d'un masque blanc. Le fantôme se retourna pour voir son agresseur, et croisa son regard étincelant. Pétrifié de terreur, comme l'oiseau devant le serpent, le jeune mort vit le monstre s'approcher à pas lents, visiblement très fier de lui, et surtout, très, très affamé. Il lacha de nouveau son cri déchirant, et se pencha sur sa proie.

-« Hééééééééééééé, face de grenouille ! Komm doch ! » coupa soudain une voix joyeuse, derrière le prédateur.

Celui ci se retourna d'un coup, pour reculer tout aussi précipitamment, esquivant un coup d'épée latéral. Une âme étrange, vêtue d'un uniforme noir et de bottines de cuir de la même couleur, brandissait un sabre à lame ouvragée. C'était un jeune homme, âgé de la vingtaine sans plus, et qui semblait particulièrement heureux d'être tombé sur le monstre.

-« Allez, viens, démon ! Ma Lame et moi, on va te faire sauter la tête ! Je suis Klaus Heindrich, du 1er Bataillon, sous les ordres d'Alexandre ! »

Et le fantôme innocent assista au combat entre le dénommé Klaus et le démon : plus qu'un combat, c'etait un massacre à sens unique en faveur de l'épéiste. L'affaire fut réglée en quelques minutes à peine, avant que le monstre ne perde la tête au sens littéral du terme.

Puis le combattant se tourna vers lui en souriant largement, l'épée au fourreau.

-« Salut, mon gars, rien de cassé ? »

-« Non, non… Mais… Qui êtes vous ? » demanda timidement le jeune mort a son… hum… sauveur.

-« Moi ? J'me suis déjà présenté, nan ? Je suis Klaus, chargé de la protection des bouseux dans ton genre ! »

Silence choqué.

-« Bon, écoute. » reprit plus calmement l'épéiste. « Je suis un Ange, chargé de protéger et de guider vers le ciel les âmes comme toi . »

-« Vers le… ciel ? »

-« Mouais, au Walhalla. Tu vois, il suffit que tu prennes ça… » Klaus tira avec grande difficulté une pièce d'argent de la bourse qui pendait à sa taille. « C'est une obole. Tu la prends, tu la donnes au Passeur et t'arrives au Walhalla. »

-« Le Passeur ? C'est qui ? »

-« Tu le saura quand tu prendras l'obole. »

Timidement, l'âme prit la pièce du bout des doigts. Il y eu un grand flash lumineux, ainsi que quelques lucioles qui s'envolèrent paresseusement vers les étoiles, malgré le fait qu'on était en hiver et que tous les insectes avaient pris la « pose du mort » depuis bien longtemps.

Quand il fut sur que son protégé était bien parti, Klaus se redressa et sortit sa Lame du fourreau.

-« Et c'est reparti ! » hurla-t-il joyeusement à la Lune.

La seconde d'après, il était déjà loin.

* * *

Juliano Salvetti, séraphin du 4ème Bataillon, courait comme un dératé dans les couloirs, maudissant à la fois le réveil, le sommeil, l'alcool et son archange, mais pas trop fort car les retours de bâtons avec l'archange d'Epona sont souvent très douloureux.

Un superbe dérapage pas tout à fait contrôlé lui permit de gagner une précieuse seconde : Un sonindo plus loin, il était devant le bureau de son supérieur, et dans les temps, en plus. Il laissa échapper un léger « Mamma mia » de soulagement, avant de toquer sur le battant de chêne : sans attendre la réponse, il entra dans la pièce.

-« Juliano Salvetti, au rapport, Archange ! »

Depuis un coin du bureau, Pégase, le cheval ailé, lui lancé un petit hennissement de bienvenue, puis secoua sa crinière beige, comme pour le mettre en garde : Archange à prendre avec des pincettes, aujourd'hui.

Assise sur son fauteuil de cuir noir, presque cachée par les montagnes de dossiers qui s'entassaient devant elle, Alizée d'Epona grogna un « repos » avant de replonger dans les rapports.

-« Pas la peine de brailler si tôt le matin, Juliano… Et d'ailleurs, où est Cerbère ? »

-« Il a du mal à se remettre de la fête d'hier, Archange… » expliqua timidement le séraphin, en se frottant la nuque

En effet, on avait fêté la veille l'arrivée d'un nouvel ange dans le quatrième : C'était un évènement relativement rare, qu'il fallait célébrer. Oh, entrer dans ce bataillon n'est pas plus dur que d'entrer dans les autres : mais pour entrer dans la « Cavalerie », il faut une monture. Et c'est d'autant plus dur d'en avoir une quand c'est elle qui te choisit !

Car c'était ainsi dans le 4ème bataillon : chaque ange avait un équipier, une créature mythique qui avait accepté de se lier a lui. Pour Alizée, Archange de ce bataillon depuis près de 100 ans, il s'agissait du noble Pégase, et pour Juliano du terrible Cerbère, le gardien des enfers.

Qui, entre parenthèse, préférait jouer à la baballe que chasser le démon.

-« Bon, Juliano, moi, il faut que j'y aille. » déclara Alizée en se levant.

-« Où ça ? » demanda le Séraphin, plongé dans sa lecture de rapport.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, installant sa cape sur son épaule gauche et fixant son épaulière en tissu. Les archanges devaient porter leur cape ainsi, c'était la marque de leur rang ; les Séraphins la portaient dans le dos, et les autres anges n'en avaient pas du tout.

-« Le Président a convoqué tous les Archanges au Palais. » répondit elle enfin. « Une sombre affaire de problème à l'est, le vieux n'a pas précisé. »

-« Outch » fut la seule remarque de l'Italien, qui connaissait l'amour de sa supérieurs pour ce genre de réunion.

-« Ca me fait bien chier d'y aller, mais j'ai pas le choix. Viens, on décolle, Pégase ! »

L'animal mythique suivit sa cavalière sur le balcon, où elle grimpa lestement sur son dos, puis décolla d'un seul coup d'aile puissant. Juliano, abandonné au milieu d'un tas de paperasse agressive, laissa échapper un long, très long soupir et se mit au travail.

Une journée comme les autres.

Ou presque.

* * *

Valaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Le prologue !

Un problème de compréhension ? Review !

On aime ? Review !

On n'aime pas ? Review !

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! je demande votre clémence pour ma 1ère fic à la Troisième personne, c'est un style ou je ne suis pas trop a l'aise.

_**Fiche Technique :**_

**Nom** : D'Epona

**Prénom** : Alizée

**Yeux** : Verts

**Cheveux** : Châtains, coupés courts pour ne pas s'emmêler en vol

**Peau** : Pâle

**Caractère** : Alizée est caractérielle, teigneuse, hargneuse. Alizée est aussi fidèle, douce avec ceux qu'elle aime, et protectrice. Sous ses airs de « princesse volcanique », elle est très sensible. Néanmoins, elle refuse que qui que ce soit décide de son avenir a sa place.

**Habillement** : Lorsqu'elle est en service, elle porte l'uniforme réglementaire des anges (vous voyez l'uniforme de l'armée dans Fullmetal Alchemist ? Ben, le même en noir, et bottines au lieu de bottes) et sa cape noire sur l'épaule. Son épaulière à elle est en tissu et non pas en métal, pour ne pas blesser Pégase s'il doit la rattraper en vol. Lors de ses congé, elle aime porter des robes simples, de préférence blanche ou verte

**Famille** : Alizée est l'enfant unique de la famille D'Epona, la plus noble des familles du Walhalla. En tant que telle, elle devait diriger le 7ème Bataillon, l'élite. Refusant tout net qu'on dirige sa vie, et ayant déjà été choisie par Pégase, elle entra dans le 4ème. Son père, le Président du Walhalla, voulut lui donner directement le titre d'archange. Et rebelotte, elle l'envoya paître, et obtint sa place en défiant et battant l'archange en place et son Léviathan.

**Lame** (Zanpakuto) : Quicksilver. Fort, vite et loin, Quicksilver ! Lorsqu'elle est en vol avec Pégase, Alizée est la « foudre divine », la plus rapide des anges.

**Coéquipier** : Pégase, le cheval ailé. Il mesure 2 mètres au garrot et a une envergure de 6 mètres les ailes déployées. Sa robe est de couleur crème, et non pas blanche. Lorsqu'il est en service, il porte une armure de plaques dorées, surmontée de lames acérées. Au repos, il ne porte rien. En cas de fête, sa crinière et sa queue sont nattées, décorées de plumes et de grelots.

**Note importante** : En l'absence de Pégase, la force d'Alizée est réduite de 75, et elle ne peut activer la forme bénite ( shikai) ou sacrée ( bankai) de sa Lame


	2. Chapter 2

**Walhalla**

Disclaimer : Naaaaaaaaan, malheureusement pour moi, les perso de bleach ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage. Par contre, Alizée, Van et toute la bande de tarés du Walhalla, ils sont à nous ! Quant à savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose…

Résumé : A cause d' Aizen, le Sereitei se trouve dans une position de faiblesse. Ils sont obligés de faire appel à leurs terribles « cousins de l'ouest », ceux qui s'occupent des âmes en Europe. Si les Capitaines avaient su ce qui les attendait, ils auraient peut être préféré affronter le traître seuls…

Auteurs : Hitomi, Iwa et Hikage, le terrible Akatsuki Club. Fuyez tous !

* * *

Le Walhalla etait en fait une vaste citadelle, constituée de 7 Remparts en cercles concentriques, numérotés très étonnement de 1 à 7, du plus grand au plus petit. Chaque Bataillon était affilié à un Repart, d'ou son numéro. Le 4ème Bataillon n'était donc pas très loin du 7ème Rempart, qui abritait tous les bâtiments administratifs. Pégase, lancé a pleine vitesse, ne mit même pas une seconde à l'atteindre.

Le cheval ailé se posa devant l'entrée du Palais Présidentiel, faisant voler la longue robe d'Emily Evans, archange du 3ème Bataillon. L'ange de la Magie salua son amie de la Cavalerie d'un léger signe de la main, tout en arborant son air habituel, c'est a dire complètement dans la lune.

Alizée l'aimait bien, car l'Anglaise ne l'avait jamais traité avec « le respect du a son sang », mais comme une amie. En plus, Pégase aimait sa musique, raison de plus.

-« Tu ne descends pas souvent au 3ème Rempart, ces temps ci… » accusa (mais peut on vraiment dire qu'il s'agit d'une accusation ?) Emily, tout en arrangeant ses cheveux roux.

-« Pas le temps. » Répondit vaguement Alizée. « Y'as des nouveaux a accueillir, et les démons recommencent a foutre le bordel ; en tant qu'éclaireurs, nous sommes débordés. »

La magicienne ne répondit pas, occupé a lisser sa robe vert pastel d'une main, signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

-« Bon, on y va ? » s'impatienta Alizée en indiquant l'entrée du palais du pouce.

-« Oui, oui… »

Elles pénétrèrent donc le palais de marbre blanc, franchissant une imposant porte de métal : il leur fallut dix bonnes minutes de marche a travers les longs couloirs avant d'atteindre la salle de réunion. Sur la longue table en bois de chêne, flanquée des sept sièges, était déjà disposés différents dossiers d'épaisseur inégale.

Seule Katrina Mjenov, archange du 7ème Bataillon, était déjà présente. Installé dans son siège en bout de table, elle observa ses deux collègues la saluer et s'installer. Ses longs cheveux noirs veinés de roux et de blond avaient été réunis en une simple queue de cheval et elle portait ses vêtements habituels, simple bande de tissu sur la poitrine et pantalon noir ample. L'archange de l'élite restait silencieuse, comme à son habitude.

Enfin, les autres commencèrent a arriver. Alexandre du 1er Bataillon, immense et imposant, pénétra dans la salle, suivi du beaucoup plus frêle et fragile Archange du 6ème Bataillon, Uriel. Alexandre flanqua une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, en lui disant d'être patient, cette réunion finirait vite. (Ce qui était l'hôpital se foutant de la charité : Uriel ne perdait jamais patience, contrairement à lui). Gunther Fuller du 5ème se présenta quelques minutes plus tard, pestant contre le fait qu'on le tirait de son expérience au moment le plus critique. Il échangea quelques politesses avec les personnes présentes, avant de s'asseoir en maugréant.

Et ils attendirent le dernier. Attendirent longtemps. Puis, enfin, un bruit de course parvint à leurs oreilles, avant qu'un loup immense ne déboule dans la pièce, hors d'haleine. Lentement, il prit une forme humaine, celle d'un homme de bonne taille, aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs, vêtu de l'uniforme réglementaire, agrémenté d'un chapeau à large bord décoré d'une plume.

-« Hum, bonjour à tous. Navré pour le retard, mais un de mes loups est malade, donc… » expliqua tranquillement le nouveau venu.

-« Comte Vansceslas de la Villeraie de Pierrefonds… » lâcha froidement l'archange du 7ème Bataillon (Alizée grimaça. On appelait Van par son nom entier que quand on était particulièrement en pétard contre lui) « A l'avenir, j'espère que les réunions passeront avant vos animaux de compagnie… »

Vansceslas choisit sagement de se taire pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Katrina et s'assit a côté d' Alizée. Celle ci soupira, avant de se tourner vers lui.

-« Tu cherches les emmerdes, Van. »

-« Moi ? Mais non, Algir est réellement malade ! »

La jeune femme abandonna immédiatement l'échange. Le concept de « second degré » était une chose inconnue de l'archange du 2ème Bataillon, comme celui d « ironie »

-« Pouvons nous commencer ? » demanda Gunther, visiblement excédé. « J'était en train de mettre au point un super traducteur automatique, j'aimerais terminer avant l'an prochain ! » ajouta t il avec son accent a couper au couteau.

Alizée se disait souvent que c'etait _eux_ qui avait besoin d'un traducteur pour le comprendre _lui_. Mon Dieu, cet accent…

-« Bien, alors, commençons par les rapports sur les mouvements des démons. Alizée… »

L'archange du 4ème se leva, maudissant silencieusement le fait que c'était toujours à elle de commencer. En effet, au début, ils étaient tous concentrés, et posaient des questions _intelligentes_, alors qu'après deux heures de conciliabule, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus détendue. (Pour ne pas dire que tout partait en cacahuète.)

Trois longues heures plus tard, alors qu'Alizée menaçait sérieusement de piquer du nez dans son dossier pour cause de manque de sommeil, Katrina, au lieu de lancer son habituel « la séance est levée » d'une voix polaire, leur somma de rester quelques minutes de plus.

-« Nous avons un problème. »

-« Tu veux dire, pire que ceux qu'on a d'habitude ? » ronchonna Alizée en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. L'archange du 7ème lui lança un coup d'œil assassin.

-« Il y a des problèmes a l'est. »

Petit silence méditatif.

-« Pologne ? » proposa Uriel. Katrina fit « non » de la tête.

-« Ca ne peut pas être la Russie, j'y suis allée hier et ca n'était pas pire que d'habitude. » déclara Emily d'une voix songeuse

-« Mais c'est quoi, alors ! » s'emporta Alexandre, résumant l'état d'esprit général.

-« Le Japon. »

-« Mais on s'est jamais occupé du Japon… » s'étonna Alizée. « D'ailleurs, qui s'occupe des âmes là-bas ? »

Grand silence méditatif.

-« Si on me dit que c'est de là bas que viennent tous les démons, il y aura meurtre. » signala tranquillement l'archange de la Cavalerie.

-« Ce n'est pas ça, Alizée. C'est juste que les âmes japonaises ne sont pas sous la responsabilité du Walhalla. » expliqua Katrina, de guerre lasse.

-« Mais si ce n'est pas nous, les anges, qui s'occupent d'elles, de qui s'agit il ? » fit Gunther en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Les shinigamis. »

-« Les QUOI ! »

-« Les shinigamis sont notre équivalent au Japon, et leur Walhalla se nomme « Soul Society ». Ils auraient des problèmes et ont demandé notre aide. »

-« Si je comprends bien » commença Vansceslas. « Les démons japonais leur font des misères, soit. En quoi cela nous concerne t il ? S'ils sont nos équivalents, ils devraient pouvoir se débrouiller seuls, non ? »

-« Ils seraient confrontés à des « hollows »- c'est le nom qu'ils donnent à leurs démons locaux- beaucoup plus puissants que la normale. Je ne sais pas le pourquoi du comment, mais ils ont demandé notre aide au nom de l'Equilibre et d'un vieux pacte qu'on aurait passé il y a mille ans. »

-« On ignorait leur existence il y a cinq minutes, et maintenant on doit leur sauver la vie. Génial. » grogna Alizée en se redressant. « Et qui se coltine la visite diplomatique ? »

-« Toi. » Lâcha Katrina de sa voix polaire.

-« Nié ! Pourquoi moi ? »

-« Tu es la seule ici qui se soit assez intéressée au Japon pour apprendre la langue. »

-« Mais c'est juste un passe temps ! »

-« Un passe temps utile en tout cas. Tu pars dans l'heure. »

-« Je veux y aller aussi ! » coupa Vansceslas « Je sais parler japonais. J'ai appris avec Alizée. »

-« Les inséparables compères. Tu veux pas la laisser partir seule ? » demanda Alexandre en riant.

-« Non, c'est juste que l'architecture japonaise est magnifique ! » répondit Vansceslas en toute franchise, sans arrière pensée, comme d'habitude.

Avant que ca ne dérape encore plus, Katrina déclara que Vansceslas pouvait y aller aussi, et que la séance était close.

Alizée sortit en trombe, sauta sur le dos de Pégase et s'éloigna au plus vite.

-« Pourquoi moi, hein ? On attendait deux jours et n'importe qui aurait pu y aller grâce au traducteur de Gunther ! » râla t elle.

_-« Tu es inquiète. Que pense tu de cette affaire ? »_ demanda Pégase de sa voix télépathique.

-« A propos des Japonais ? » Le cheval ailé hocha la tête. « Hé bien, je ne sais pas vraiment. S'ils font le même boulot que nous, ils doivent nous être semblables, non ? C'est cette histoire de démons anormalement puissants qui m'inquiète. Katrina n'a pas tout dit. »

_-« C'est ce que je pensais moi aussi. Rentrons nous préparer, nous connaîtrons nos ennuis bien assez tôt… »_

L'étrange duo prit son temps sur le chemin du retour, et se posa quelques minutes plus tard dans la cour de la 4ème Caserne. Dès qu'Alizée mit pied a terre, elle commenca à hurler

-« Juliano ! Juliano Salvetti ! JULIANO ! »

Le pauvre séraphin accourut aussitôt, suivi par son équipier, Cerbère, qui se jeta aux pieds de l'archange en remuant la queue. Après avoir distraitement caressé les trois têtes de dogue allemand, Alizée se tourna vers son subordonnée.

-« Je pars en voyage diplomatique. » déclara t elle simplement.

-« Hein ? » fut la réponse très intelligente du Séraphin ébahi.

-« Laisse tomber… Je te laisse les rênes pendant quelques jours… N'oublie pas de rassembler les rapports d'espionnage ! »

-« Mais… je…euh… »

Trop tard. Pégase avait repris son vol et était déjà loin. Le pauvre Juliano, planté au milieu de la cour, regarda sa supérieure s'éloigner. Même quand elle eut disparu derrière le toit de la Caserne, il resta debout, seul.

-« C'est bizarre.. j'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir quelque part… »

Cerbère frotta affectueusement une de ses lourdes têtes contre le bras de son équipier.

Pégase atterrit sur le balcon des appartements de sa coéquipière, et celle ci s'engouffra dans sa chambre pour y préparer ses affaires. Dans un sac en toile simple, elle entassa quelques vêtements de rechange, une brosse pour Pégase, une pierre à aiguiser (Une Lame n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais aiguiser Quicksilver apaisait sa propriétaire.) et enfin un dictionnaire franco-japonais.

Finalement, dix minutes plus tard, Alizée se présenta au Portail, situé dans le premier Rempart. Les Scientifiques du 5ème avaient déposé les corps artificiels nécessaires à la mission : le sien la représentait fidèlement, si ce n'est qu'elle était vêtue d'un survêtement beige élimé. Celui de Pégase, car il en avait bien un, lui ressemblait beaucoup, si ce n'est qu'il n'avait pas d'aile. La pauvre Créature en avait positivement horreur.

La jeune femme soupira en s'allongeant sur le dos de sa monture, bien décidée a enfiler son déguisement le plus tard possible. Il s'écoula près de dix minutes dans un silence confortable, où les deux équipiers somnolèrent paisiblement… jusqu'au moment où…

-« Alizéééééééééééééééééééééée ! » brailla une voix enfantine, avant que la sus nommée ne reçoive 25 kg de gamin surexcité sur l'estomac.

-« Humpf ! Louis ! C'est pas une manière de dire bonjour ! »

Louis, séraphin du 1er Bataillon, répondit par un sourire étincelant qui plissa ses yeux très bleus.

-« Tu pars, hein, hein, dis ? Tu vas où ? Et pourquoi ? Alexandre a pas voulu me le dire ! Dis, dis, dis, tu vas où ? »

Alizée se mit a prier très fort pour que Vansceslas arrive. Très vite.

Enfin, le Loup-Garou arriva quelques minutes plus tard, son sac négligemment jeté sur l'épaule. Louis changea aussitôt de cible pour assaillir le brun de question. Malheureusement, il n'obtient pas plus de réponse : Vansceslas était très fort pour en matière de « réponses évasives ». Champion toutes catégories, même.

-« Tu t'es arrangé avec ton séraphin ? » demanda Alizée a son ami, sachant que Van aurait très bien pu oublier.

-« Bien sur, je lui ai laissé la liste des choses a faire en mon absence. »

Au loin, on entendit soudain le cri de rage d'une créature vraiment malchanceuse : Silvio Arma, vampire séraphin du 2ème bataillon. (1)

Alizée décida finalement que non, même si sa vie en dépendait elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il y avait sur cette liste, et qu'elle offrirait au pauvre Silvio une bonne semaine de vacances une fois revenue. Le pauvre le méritait vraiment.

Puis, quand Louis lui sauta au cou en babillant, elle décida qu'une semaine de vacances pour elle ne serait pas de trop non plus.

Le Portail s'activa soudain, illuminant la place d' une douce lueur bleutée. Alors que Pégase et Vansceslas enfilaient leurs corps artificiels, Alizée se tourna vers le Walhalla, et le Palais Présidentiel, qui siégeait au loin sur une grande colline. Toute sa vie était là. Ce voyage était il le prélude a un avenir beaucoup plus sombre ?

Pégase la héla d'un hennissement, et la jeune femme se détourna pour enfiler son déguisement en vitesse.

* * *

(1) Savez vous que lorsque cette histoire n'était encore qu'un délire entre moi et Hikage, Silvio Arma se nommait en fait Vincent Valentine ? Véridique ! Alors ne vous étonnez pas s'il est vêtu de rouge et qu'il tire au pistolet, hein !

Les petits trucs du Walhalla

Chacun des Bataillons du Walhalla est spécialisé en quelque chose, contrairement aux divisions des Shinigamis où ce n'est pas toujours très clair. Donc, voilà les Bataillons, avec le noms de leur Archanges (Séraphin s'il est connu) et leur spécialisation

Bataillon 1 : Combat Rapproché (Bourrins de base, quoi). Archange : Alexandre (Louis de France, un cookie, voir un petit cadeau écrit au premier qui trouve de qui est inspiré ce personnage et son archange)

Bataillon 2 : Hybrides (Loups garou, centaures et autres…) Archange : Vansceslas de la Villeraie de Pierrefonds (Silvio Arma )

Bataillon 3 : Magie. Archange : Emily Evans

Bataillon 4 : Cavalerie. Archange : Alizée d'Epona (Juliano Salvetti et son Cerbère)

Bataillon 5 : Scientifique. Archange : Gunther Füller

Bataillon 6 : Médical. Archange : Uriel

Bataillon 7 : Elite (Les meilleurs de tous les anges forment ce bataillon, peu importe leur race) Archange : Katrina Mjenov.

Pourquoi 7 Bataillons ? Parce que selon la croyance populaire, 7 est le chiffre de la Perfection, le chiffre de Dieu. Le Diable, lui, voulant approcher la perfection sans pouvoir l'atteindre, choisit le 6. Voilà une des raisons qui expliquerait pourquoi 666 est le chiffre du Diable (le trois ayant également une valeur de perfection dans la Bible) Et oui, mine de rien, il y a un minimum de recherches !

Fiche de Personnage

**Nom** : De la Villerais de Pierrefonds

**Prénom** : Vansceslas

**Yeux** : Noir

**Cheveux** : Noir, assez longs, lui tombent jusqu'au milieu du dos, réunis en une queue de cheval basse

**Peau** :Légèrement hâlée

**Caractère** : Le mot « lunatique » n'est pas assez fort pour décrire Vansceslas. Il est particulièrement gentil, parfois même collant avec ceux qu'il aime, mais gare a vous si vous êtes un des ses ennemis ! Sinon, il est plutôt bavard et dans la lune. C'est un excellent cuisinier, mais il ne sait pas s'arrêter. En fait, voilà son plus gros défaut : quoi qu'il fasse, il ne _sait pas_ s'arrêter !

**Habillement** : Au Walhalla, nul ne l'a jamais vu vêtu autrement qu'avec l'uniforme réglementaire. Son épaulière, sur l'épaule gauche est en métal, gravée du chiffre II et sa cape lui arrive jusqu'aux chevilles

**Famille** : Célibataire endurci, on ne lui connais pas de famille au Walhalla.

**Lame : **Northway. Hurle avec moi, Northway ! Cette lame agit exclusivement sur les pouvoirs de loup garou de Vansceslas.

**Passé** : Vansceslas a été vivant : il vivait quelque part en Roumanie, et il était comte dans un grand château. Il était aimé des gens qui le servait, car bon et juste : mais un jour, une redoutable bande de brigand attaqua sa demeure et tua tout les habitants, lui compris. Son cadavre fut sommairement enterré a l'extérieur, et pendant que les bandits festoyaient, les loups commencèrent a le dévorer : Vansceslas renaquit alors en tant que Loup Garou, et, furieux, massacra les bandits.

Il mourut « véritablement » une cinquantaine d'année plus tard, lors d'une chasse au Garou : on l'accusait de plusieurs meurtres, alors qu'ils avaient été commis par un humain. Vansceslas put alors gagner le Walhalla, et devenir Archange bien des années plus tard.

**Particularité** : Il continue de signer _« Comte de la Villeraie de Pierrefonds »_ et tous ses hommes l'appellent _« Comte Vansceslas »_, plutôt que « Archange. »

Merci a tous et a toutes pour ces commentaires ! Petites précision pour Nelja : Il s'agit en fait de 75 _pour cent_. J'ai fait l'erreur de croire que fanfiction laissait passer les _« pour cent »_. Nous n'avons pas fait de jeu « Walhalla », mais peut être qu'un jour, si cette fic a beaucoup de succès, on ouvrira un forum RP dessus.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de forum RP, je fais de la pub pour un forum qui mêle RP et écriture de fiction dans mon profil : n'hésitez pas a y faire un tour, le Master est sympa.


End file.
